icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ICarly (TV show)
For other uses, see iCarly (disambiguation) iCarly was an American kid/teen program. It had a substantial following among children, older teens, and adults. This was the longest running live-action sitcom in Nickelodeon history, and the second longest running live-action Nickelodeon show overall, behind All That ''which ran for 171 episodes throughout ten seasons. Basic information Every episode started with a lowercase "i". This show is also the bane of all sane people still watching Nickelodeon. The series premiered on September 8th, 2007. It first aired on YTV (TV channel) a month later on October 8th, 2007 and now concurrently airs on Teennick. The show first aired on Nickelodeon UK in Easter 2008. It aired Nickelodeon Australia in May 2008. Dan Schneider, the producer, also created the shows ''All That, Kenan and Kel, Zoey 101, Drake and Josh, The Amanda Show, and Victorious. The series starred Miranda Cosgrove as title character Carly Shay in this show, Carly creates an Internet show, called iCarly, with her best friends, Sam (Jennette McCurdy) and Freddie (Nathan Kress), and brother Spencer (Jerry Trainor). When executive producer Dan Schneider was filming his previous show Zoey 101 he came up with the idea for iCarly with his friend and producer of The Big Bang Theory, Steve Molaro. However he says the title iCarly wasn't the show's original title. Schneider mentioned to a fan, "...we were trying to think of a good title for my new series about kids who start their own web show. At that point, in my pilot script, the lead girl's name was 'Sam' and we tried to get the URL iSam, but it was taken. So, I tried a bunch of other girls' names. I actually bought iJosie (dot com), thinking I might name the lead character Josie, but then I decided I didn't like it. Then I tried iCarly, and I got it. I loved that name for the lead character, so I changed the names of the two lead girls from Sam and Kira to Carly and Sam. (I still have my original script where it's Sam, Kira, and Freddie.) So, back in 2007, if someone hadn't already owned the URL iSam.com, then iCarly would likely have been called iSam." iCarly is also the first show to have the audience send video clips to the official website. The show contains many parodies and sometimes Pop culture references to things the show's creators like a lot. Despite airing on a kids' network, it also contains some mature humor. iCarly has not aired in the US on a weekly basis since 2011. In Canada, between Nickelodeon Canada and YTV, episodes of iCarly continue to air about six times per day from Monday to Friday and two or three times per day on Saturdays and Sundays. Unfortunately, iCarly has experienced a decline in ratings since late 2011. This is within pattern with Nickelodeon's fall in ratings since the 4th quarter of 2011. This has also not been helped by the recent dispute between Viacom (the corporation who own Nickelodeon) and DirecTV. On June 9th 2012, iCarly had the lowest viewership of a premiere ever, with only 2.362 million viewers. iCarly aired it's last episode on November 23rd, 2012. Cast 'Main Cast ' *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay (2007-2012) 109 episodes *Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett (2007-2012) 108 episodes (She was in the hospital during the filming of an episode; the episode was probably improvised, and it was called iWon't Cancel the Show.) *Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson (2007-2012) 109 Episodes *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay (2007-2012) 109 Episodes *Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson (2007-2012) 60 Episodes (21 Episodes as a Recurring Character from 2007-2010/Season 3. 39 Episodes as a Main Character from 2010-2012/Season 4-5). Cast Gallery For gallery of the main cast, click here. Main Characters Carly Shay Carly Shay '''(Miranda Cosgrove) is the 13-year-old (17/18 in season 5) star of her own popular web show, iCarly, which she produces with her two prepubescent best friends ,Sam and Freddie. Sam acts as her co-star, while Freddie is the producer and technical director. She lives with her 26-year-old brother Spencer in Bushwell Plaza, a fictional apartment building in Seattle. Her father is a Colonel in the Army, stationed on a submarine, and what happened to her mother is unknown. Carly is known as a local celebrity which sometimes helps her get out of sticky situations, but remains an average teenage girl who never lets fame get to her head. Carly is quite intelligent, and hates to lie about anything or anyone, implied in the episode iPromise Not to Tell, where she was overcome by guilt when forced to keep Sam's trouble-making a secret. Carly has very high grades in school, and was even offered a scholarship to Briarwood Academy, an elite private school. Carly gets most things she wants, such as boyfriends (Griffin, Austin, Shane, Jake, etc.) and stuff (a new room with a new bed, ice-cream sandwich love seat, automatic hairdryer, etc.). Spencer spoils her slightly but he takes care of her, in iWanna Stay With Spencer. Samantha "Sam" Puckett '''Sam Puckett (Jennette McCurdy) is Carly's best friend and co-host of iCarly. While she's also friends with Freddie, their relationship is strained at best, since Sam enjoys torturing Freddie (but they help each other when they need help). Sam tends to be the opposite of her best friend; while Carly is the level-headed one, Sam is argumentative, hot-tempered, sarcastic, stubborn, and at times intimidating. Sam is almost always at Carly's apartment to get away from her family; it's implied that she has a dysfunctional home life and an unreliable mother, who apparently never wakes up before 12:00pm (midday), and is supported more by Sam than vice versa. Sam is a bit of a bully, her main targets being Freddie, classmate Gibby, and anyone else who crosses her. Sam is also a trouble maker and extremely lazy, and as a result she often gets in trouble with Principal Ted Franklin, and other teachers in school. She has an appointment with Principal Franklin every Tuesday, where they discuss the trouble she has gotten in over the last week. She has been proved to be a very good liar in many episodes, and even taught Spencer to lie in one episode. She has had many boyfriends, her last known one being Freddie Benson. The two of them broke up in the episode iLove You. Fredward "Freddie" Benson Fredward "Freddie" Benson (Nathan Kress) is the technical producer of iCarly and Carly's neighbor across the hall, where he lives with his obsessively-protective mother. He has had a huge crush on Carly since the beginning of the show, and she sometimes appears to be amused by this. (See Creddie) While he and Sam are friends, he bears the brunt of her abuse, and they have a volatile relationship. (See Seddie) see Keddie Freddie has been shown to have had three girlfriends in the show: a girl with ulterior motives named Valerie (in the episode iWill Date Freddie), Carly (after he saved her life in iSaved Your Life), and then Sam Puckett and Kayla Lee (as of iLost My Mind until iLove You). Freddie is also particularly close to Carly's brother Spencer, whom he tends to rely on as an older male figure who he comes to for advice (See Fencer). Spencer Shay Spencer Shay (Jerry Trainor) is Carly's 26-year-old (30 in season 5) brother and legal guardian. His actor was Crazy Steve in Drake and Josh. He is an artist by profession and is an impressive sculptor. He is goofy, weird, and sometimes immature (which sometimes embarrasses Carly), but he has also proven to others that he is a responsible guardian to Carly in the episode iWanna Stay With Spencer. Spencer went to law school for three days, and his marginal law knowledge has occasionally proven useful to Carly and her friends, such as in the episode iPromote Techfoots, when Carly and the gang use Spencer as their lawyer to get out of a contract with Daka Shoes. As a running gag, whenever Spencer builds or fixes something, it tends to burst into flames spontaneously therefore necessitating the use of a fire extinguisher. In iGot a Hot Room, he was well known by the fire department. Orenthal Cornelius "Gibby" Gibson Gibby Gibson (Noah Munck) is Carly, Sam, and Freddie's schoolmate and friend. Gibby is often seen on iCarly, doing wacky thing. Gibby is eccentric, wild, and often seen without a shirt. He has a little brother, Guppy, who appeared in iPsycho. As of Season 4 he doesn't take his shirt off anymore. Media Promotions Early concepts of iCarly.com appeared in several episodes of Zoey 101 in 2006. After the series began, clips also aired on Zoey 101. CD/DVD Releases In 2008 Columbia Records and Nickelodeon Records released a soundtrack for the show entitled iCarly: Music From and Inspired by the Hit TV Show. It includes the theme song, four original songs by the iCarly star Miranda Cosgrove, along with cast dialogue and songs performed by Sean Kingston, Good Charlotte, Leon Thomas III, Avril Lavigne featuring Lil Mama, Natasha Bedingfierld, The Naked Brothers Band, The Stunners, Boys Like Girls, Menuda and Tiffany Evans featuring Bow Wow. [Note from Yukonrod117 - the following episode titles are copied verbatim from the DVD liner notes - where episode titles show in red, this means a link cannot be established to the episode page because the episode title on the episode page is incorrect in some way]. Paramount Home Entertainment and Nickelodeon released iCarly: Season 1, Volume 1''' on September 23, 2008 on two DVDs in full screen format with Dolby Digital English stereo sound. '''Disc 1' includes (in this order): iPilot (includes added scenes not included in the broadcast version), iWant More Viewers, iHatch Chicks, iDream of Dance, iLike Jake, iWanna Stay with Spencer, and iNevel. Disc 2 includes (in this order): iScream on Halloween, iSpy a Mean Teacher, iWill Date Freddie, iWant a World Record, iRue the Day and iPromise Not to Tell. Special features include: "Leave it All to Me" music video, Extended and Exclusive Making of the Music Video "Leave it All to Me" and Behind-the-Scenes Extras. ''iCarly: ''Season ''1, Volume 2 ''was released on March 17th, 2009 on two DVDs in full screen format with Dolby Digital English stereo sound. Disc 1 includes (in this order): iAm Your Biggest Fan, iHeart Art, iHate Sam's Boyfriend, iDon't Want to Fight, iPromote Techfoots and iGot Detention.' Disc 2' includes (in this order): iStakeout, iCarly Saves TV (extended version), iMight Switch Schools, iFence, iWin a Date and iHave a Lovesick Teacher. Special features include: Behind the Slime with the Cast of iCarly, Behind-the-Scenes Extras, and the pilot episode of ''True Jackson, VP.'' '''''iCarly: Season 2, Volume 1 was released in 2009 on two DVDs in full screen format with Dolby Digital English stereo sound. Disc 1 includes (in this order): iSaw Him First (extended version), iStage an Intervention, iOwe You, iHurt Lewbert and iGo to Japan. Disc 2 includes (in this order): iPie, iChristmas, iKiss, iGive Away a Car, iRocked the Voteand iMeet Fred. Special features include: The Making of "iGo to Japan", and Behind-the-Scenes Extras. iCarly: Season 2, Volume 2 was released in 2011 on two DVDs in full screen format with Dolby Digital English stereo sound. Disc 1 includes (in this order): iLook Alike, iWant My Website Back, iMake Sam Girlier, iGo Nuclear, iDate a Bad Boy, and iReunite With Missy. Disc 2 includes: iTake on Dingo, iMust Have Locker 239, iTwins, iFight Shelby Marx, iThink They Kissed, and iCook. Special features include: Behind-the-Scenes Extras. iCarly: Season 2, Volume 3 was released in 2011 on three DVDs with Dolby Digital English stereo sound. Disc 1 includes (in this order): iTwins, iSpeed Date, iCarly Awards, iHave My Principals, iFind Lewbert's Lost Love, and iMove Out. Disc 2 includes (in this order): iQuit iCarly, iWas a Pageant Girl, iEnrage Gibby, iSaved Your Life(extended version), iSpace Out and iFix a Pop Star. Disc 3 includes (in this order): iWon't Cancel The Show, iBelieve In Bigfoot, iPsycho, iBeat the Heat and iBloop. Special features include: Pilot episode of T.U.F.F. Puppy Shorts. iCarly: The Complete 3rd Season ''was released on September 15, 2011 on two DVDs in full screen format with Dolby Digital English stereo sound. '''Disc 1 includes (in this order): iGot a Hot Room, iDo, iSell Penny Tees, iGet Pranky, iSam's Momand iPity The Nevel. Disc 2 includes (in this order): iHire An Idiot, iStart a Fanwar, iOMG and iParty with Victorious. Special features include: Carly's Hot New Room Tour, Meet Kayla and Sam`s Moms and Archenemies. '''''iCarly: The Complete 4th Season was released on July 10, 2012 on two DVDs with Dolby Digital English stereo sound. Disc 1 includes (in this order); iDate Kayla Sam & Freddie, iLost My Mind, iCan't Take It, iLove You, iQ, iMeet The First Lady, and iStill Psycho. Disc 2 includes (in this order): iToe Fat Cakes, iBalls, and iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo. Special features include five episodes of How to Rock. Website The iCarly.com website contains many promotional videos by the cast (as their respective characters), as well as content created and sent in by viewers. Other things on the site include a characters' blog, pictures from the set, songs, and comments from viewers. Many fictional websites from this show and other TEENick shows redirect to this page. It can be accessed internationally via http://origin.www.icarly.com Social Networking Twitter Facebook Page Pinterest Page iCarly's official Pinterest Page '''http://pinterest.com/icarlyshow/ ' Exclusive Live Specials *'iCarly: Live From Hollywood''' The iCarly cast was live from Pauley Pavilion in Hollywood, where the 2008 Kids' Choice Awards is held. The cast aired from 9/8c - 11/10c. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer were at the Kids' Choice Awards because Spencer was hired to make a Kids' Choice Awards Blimp out of wieners. Although Spencer was working hard on his sculpture, he happened to peek around the show, like the gift bags for the celebrities, going into Jack Black's Dressing Room, and stealing some cocktail wienies from the snack table. In the end, his sculpture was destroyed when the snack lady attacked him. After the showing the credits turned into the characters and started dancing. Awards and nominations Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards: *2008 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (Nominated) *2009 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (WINNER) *2010 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (WINNER) *2011 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (WINNER) *2012 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (Nominated) Teen Choice Awards *2009 Teen Choice Award: Choice TV Show - Comedy (Nominated) *2011 Teen Choice Award: Choice TV Show - Comedy (Nominated) Primetime Emmy Award *2009 Primetime Emmy Award: Outstanding Children's Program (Nominated) *2010 Primetime Emmy Award: Outstanding Children's Program (Nominated) *2011 Primetime Emmy Award: Outstanding Children's Program - iGot a Hot Room (Nominated) Media Literate Media Award *2011 Media Literate Media Award (WINNER) Worldwide iCarly has premiered worldwide as well. (*) Since the advent of Nickelodeon Canada, iCarly is now shown on both Nickelodeon Canada AND YTV, although (curiously) new episodes continue to be premiered on YTV, several weeks after their premiere in the US and often in a different order. External links * Official website * Nickelodeon page * Nickelodeon's official site References Category:Browse Category:Behind the Scenes Category:TV Show Category:Characters